Session 31 Seduction vs Clarity
(725) Ilushia: Woo ** (722) Silver dances. ** (719) Lian: Danzi won't be here tonight and I am not sure where the others are (729) Plaid (enter): 21:18 (719) Lian: there's one! (719) Lian: So any plans? ** (719) Lian stabs plaid as an example! ** (719) Lian: Is this thing on? (729) Lightning Without Thunder: ow (719) Lian: asside from trying to cheat your contact which being Danzi's plan she should be here for you have worked off alot of situations so any thing you particularly want to work on? (723) Kel: So we ended mid-conversation with the alchemical? (719) Lian: I am more than willing to say that the conversation broke off so you can continue politely at whenever you plan to do that (722) Silver: OK. (719) Lian: So direction is pretty much open to what you all wish (722) Silver: "So. Our next stop, my fair ladies and Lightning?" (723) Kel: (( Did Python just up and walk away from us? )) (719) Lian: she went to consider Danzi's idea (725) Ilushia: ((I actually have no idea where we should be going next. Anybody got any suggestions?)) (725) Ilushia: Ember shrugs her shoulders, "I'm uncertain, what's next on our list of goals?" (719) Lian: I believe that's why Silver is aksing icly (722) Silver: "Mmmh." He turns to the others, shrugging. (719) Lian: (any other ooc questions?) (723) Ceylin: (( See my previous one. )) (719) Lian: (Python went off to consider danzi's idea. the Alchemical went to comminicate with Home base about Niets over the top offer) (722) Silver: brb (723) Ceylin: "Need to keep tabs on Python to make sure she doesn't just run off." (725) Ilushia: "Sounds like we'll have to hang around here a while longer, then." Ember pushed off the wall and stood up straight, "Who should look after our new 'friend' then?" (723) Ceylin: Ceylin glances significantly at Lightning. (729) Lightning Without Thunder: "What?" (722) Silver: "Mmmh." (723) Ceylin: "Somebody needs to keep an eye on Python to make sure she isn't just trying to get a head-start on us toward Halta." (729) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine. You want me to go get killed." (723) Ceylin: "I said keep an eye on her, not piss her off." (719) Lian: (..you'd think ceylin would have learned by now) (729) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine." Lightning runs off to look for Python. ** (719) Silver Python is heading back to her guest quarters ** (725) Ilushia: Ember blows a small puff of smoke as Lightning runs off, "I give it twenty minutes before we're covered in bees again." (722) Silver: "Bees. By Malfeas," he deadpans. (729) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning just watches. (723) Ceylin: "The hell was with that, anyway. Need to figure out a good way to hit 'em next time." (722) Silver: "I suggest fire." (723) Ceylin: "I don't really do fire." ** (719) Silver Python doesn't seem to be doing anything out of the ordninary gets something to eat that sort of thing ** (725) Ilushia: Ember furrows her brows, shaking her head, "Fire, explosives, something which can destroy large numbers of them all at once." (722) Silver: "Mmmh. I don't fancey fighting her again, at least in the near future." (723) Ceylin: "Next time, we'll set the tree on fire." (729) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stil watches! (722) Silver: "So, again, I must ask; our next course of action?" (719) Silver Python: (percpetion+awareness or investigation) (719) Silver Python: (Lightning) (729) Lightning Without Thunder: 5d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,10,9,6,6 = (3) (723) Ceylin: "Once we take care of Python, we deal with Raksi to get the book, then report back North to pick up that thing Niet was wanting. After that, we need to have a talk to figure out our long-term strategy against the Mask." (725) Ilushia: "Right now, we wait, I think." Ember grumbles quietly in annoyance at that fact. (719) Silver Python: she seems profoundly to be doing no plans to go run off (729) Lightning Without Thunder: She stays anyway. Just in case. (722) Silver: "Mmmh. Understood. Mayhaps I can find something to amuse myself with." (723) Ceylin: "Trust me, I had my way, we'd be killing everybody here before we moved on. Unless we could take Raksi into our side..." She ponders this last bit. (719) Silver Python: (how long are you going to watch?) (722) Silver: "... hmmm." (729) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Until someone tells her otherwise.)) (719) Silver Python: (ok) (719) Silver Python: (test) (722) Silver: "Who wants to kill some beast-men? Anyone?" (725) Ilushia: "It would be such a waste to destroy so much knowledge as is here." Ember looks towards the city with a grin, "But I would not be so disinclined to cleanse this place for our own use..." (722) Silver: "Mmmh. A shame the beast-lovers controll it, then. A shame indeed. Do you think the odd bejewelled ones have knowledge?" (723) Ceylin: "Niet seems a bit confused about what they are, so I figure there's at least that." (722) Silver: "Let's clear the confusion then, shall wel?" He stands up, heading off towards the alchemical. ** (719) Fist of the Maker is off at the Autochthonian camp area ** (725) Ilushia: Ember stands to follow after Silver, "I'll go as well. I wish to know who these people are. I've never seen something quite like that mind-control apparatus earlier." ** (722) Silver heads towards the camp, a jovial expression on his face. "Hello, good strangers!" he shouts, grinning. "Might I have a word with some of your leaders? I am simply entranced by your newness, I must admit." ** (719) Fist of the Maker: "You have more to discuss? (722) Silver: "Well, yes. Pleasentries, and a tale of your homelands and crafts. My dear friend," he said, motioning to Ember, "is interested in your people as well." (719) Fist of the Maker: (you going to leave Lightning there all night?) (719) Fist of the Maker: "That is unecissary" (729) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yes. :D)) (722) Silver: "Why is that, exactly? Cannot we get to know each other, good madame?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "It is unnecissary for transactions to occur" (722) Silver: "Wouldn't you like to exchange... pleasentries?" he asked, giving her a warm grin. (722) Silver: (Trying to seduce her.) (722) Silver: 9d10.descending().vs(7) => 8,8,8,7,3,2,2,2,1 = (4) (719) Fist of the Maker: "No" (722) Silver: "Hmmm. Let me make another offer, then. You desire resources for whatever purpose you need then, yes? What if I told you I could turn fate and fortune, and have the resources land in your lap?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "We already have been offered what we need" (722) Silver: "-I- can offer you more." (719) Fist of the Maker: "Unlikely" (725) Ilushia: Ember stands by quietly for the moment, just looking Fist of the Maker over in quiet contemplation, "Then, perhaps, I can ask something else. What kind of place do you come from that requires so much?" ** (719) Fist of the Maker pauses, "that is an unsual request ammount?" ** (725) Ilushia: ((They requested magical materials, right? I'm not goin' crazy?)) (719) Fist of the Maker: (Yes) (725) Ilushia: Ember takes a breath from her pipe and blows the smoke out her nose in thought, "The amount you've requested. It could buy a nation, perhaps more, in this place. For you to believe it's not a strange amount, you must be from somewhere very different than here." she smiles a bit, "Especially to see how much of yourself is composed of such things." (719) Fist of the Maker: "And you own kingdoms?" (722) Silver: "They aren't concerned as much with magical materials, to be honest. Crafting is in the domain of a chosen few." (725) Ilushia: Ember smiles broadly, "We have our own secrets for such things." she chuckles quietly, "We won't be running out any time soon. But I'm curious as to what kind of world you come from that so much already exists there, yet you need more..." (719) Fist of the Maker: "Then it should be easier ot asquire" (719) Fist of the Maker: "Need does not necissitate having" (725) Ilushia: Ember nods her head, rolling her shoulders a moment, "To have come this far looking for resources. You came from the south, didn't you? Amongst the burning dunes of sand to travel to the jungles and to this city." she looks Fist up and donw, "I am sorry if I presume too much, but new things interest me a great deal." (719) Fist of the Maker: "No we didn't come from the south. The other one asked that" (723) Ceylin: After some time, Ceylin gets bored of listening to the conversation and tromps off as quietly as she can toward the direction Lightning left in. (722) Silver: "What do you call your home, then?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "Estasia" (725) Ilushia: Ember scratches her cheek in thought about that, "Estasia? I don't know any country by that name. What kind of places did you cross to come here?" furrowing her brow, something was off about this person, for certain. (719) Fist of the Maker: (asside from being entirely mechanical!) (719) Fist of the Maker: "Wood constructs, open water pipes, larger wood constructs. Smaller wood constructs. contaminated open water reservoir, more open pipes (729) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is still watching Python. ...more like standing outside her door. (722) Silver: "You mean... homes?" (719) Fist of the Maker: (intelligence+lore) (725) Ilushia: Ember contemplates that quietly a few moments, rubbing her chin with one hand as she thinks of what all could be described. (Gonna use First Pyrian Excellency for 6 dice too.) (725) Ilushia: 14d10 => 2,2,4,2,3,7,9,10,5,5,9,6,9,2 = (75) (725) Ilushia: ((6 successes.)) (723) Ceylin: Ceylin still lowers her voice as she speaks. "... anything?" (729) Lightning Without Thunder: "No. She's being fucking boring." (719) Fist of the Maker: ((she's describing trees, creeks, ponds, bigger trees) (722) Silver: "What... what kind fo place -are- you all from?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "That data isn't relevant to this conversation" (723) Ceylin: "Well, come back. You can check on her occasionally. If she tries to run, you'll be able to catch her. Just standing here won't do anything but make her suspicious." (729) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't want to come back." (725) Ilushia: Ember hums quietly, "Across a forest, a river, a lake and a larger forest. I see. You're from somewhere which doesn't have wilderness like that." scratching her chin thoughtfully, "Such an interesting place you must be from. I should very much like to see it someday. I wonder if it's like where we've been?" (723) Ceylin: "Suit yourself." Ceylin gives a shrug and heads back toward the others. (785) Shadell (enter): 23:59 (729) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fine!" (719) Silver Python: "can you keep it down out there" (719) Fist of the Maker: "That would be uneissary (722) Silver: "Hmmm. Tell me this, Fist; are you done with Creation, now that you've assembled a Empire's ransom worth of treasure?" (725) Ilushia: "Necessity is only part of what's important. Curiousity leads to many new and useful things, after all." Ember chuckles with a smile, "We would not have met were my friends not interested in something in this city, after all." (719) Fist of the Maker: "It hasn't been delivered" (725) Ilushia: Ember nods her head, "And we'll see to it that it does." tilting her head to one side, "So, why was your presence in specific required here? Did you have none other who could come?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "There are multiple champions on different reconessence expeditions' (722) Silver: "Champions... hmmm. I suppose you're like dragon-bloods, then." (719) Fist of the Maker: "Explain" (722) Silver: "Well... there are more of you then us." (725) Ilushia: "Exalted of the Elemental Dragons. Who pass their power by blood. Rulers of the Realm." Ember sighs quietly at that admission, "They label us monsters, horrors, and take from those too weak to defend themselves without mercy." (719) Fist of the Maker: "And they are limited to certain biological patterns?" (722) Silver: "Well... I think so." (719) Fist of the Maker: "And what limits you?" (722) Silver: He looks to Ember, frowning slightly. "What's this info worth to you?" (725) Ilushia: Ember looks back to Silver, with an almost tired look on her face, before turning back to Fist, "That is complicated to explain. We are all Chosen for our actions, not simply for our blood." (719) Fist of the Maker: "but you are limited like the Beast changers?" (722) Silver: "Again, is it necessary?" (725) Ilushia: Ember contemplates quietly a few moments, "If I tell you, will you explain your origins to me?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "If you provide enough data" (800) Shadell (enter): 00:37 (785) Shadell (exit): 00:41 (725) Ilushia: Ember stands and ponders that a few moments, trying to decide how best to explain, "You are correct in your assumption that we're similar to them, in some ways. Like they, we have limited numbers, and like they, our numbers cannot be truly extinguished, reincarnating generation after generation when slain." she furrows her brows thoughtfully a few moments, "We do differ, in form of power, however." (719) Fist of the Maker: "but fundimentally finite (722) Silver: "-We- are the strongest, and the true Lords of Creation." (800) Niet: Niet enters wherever it is, Fist, Ember and Silver are. (719) Fist of the Maker: "Is that why you have so much materials?" (722) Silver: "Uh... no. Creation is massive, and the strongest of us can conjure the materials we need from the Wyld." (725) Ilushia: Ember nods her head, "In a sense, yes. Impossible to be destroyed in any lasting way, though finite in number for any specific time." scratching her chin a few moments in thought, "Such might be seen as a flaw, but in that finite existence, we also need never fear ultimate destruction." looking up as Niet enters, waving with one hand. (800) Niet: "We're not finite." (719) Fist of the Maker: "explain conjuring" (722) Silver: "Niet, my lovely maiden of cuteness? Care to explain?" (725) Ilushia: Ember looks towards Niet with a smile, "Well, you are certainly more the expert on such matters than I. I can only speak my own understanding." (719) Fist of the Maker: (I think shadell may have dced) (722) Silver: *Niet Explains! (719) Fist of the Maker: "fascinating" (809) Shadell (enter): 01:07 (722) Silver: "Indeed. As I said, -we- are the Lords of Creation... and you, my friend, could have us as companions. -If- you wished it." (719) Fist of the Maker: ((wb) (809) Shadell: ((Didn't realize I was kicked.0 (719) Fist of the Maker: (they wanted you to explain wyldshaping) (809) Shadell: "I decide to make things really cute and apply essence to insert inherent rigidity into the inherent chaos of the wyld, serving to institute pseudo-shinmaic convulence, using concepts to create intuitional entities. (719) Fist of the Maker: "But you there could make an infinite amount" (809) Niet: "Yes." (719) Fist of the Maker: "you personally" (722) Silver: "Economics is grand, isn't it?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "Her personaly" (800) Shadell (exit): 01:24 (809) Niet: "Yes." (809) Niet: "Isn't that what I said?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "and you need what exactly?" (725) Ilushia: Ember watches the Alchemical carefully, thoughtfully, with a slight frown, the question was worrying. (809) Niet: "Information on the group in the south. Also assistance dealing with the Mask.' (809) Niet: "* (719) Fist of the Maker: "what do you need to make materials" (809) Niet: "Didn't I already answer that?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "no" (809) Niet: "Wyld stuff.' (809) Niet: "Or a primordialesque entity." (719) Fist of the Maker: "Perhaps we could have you visit our nation (722) Silver: "-Now- we're getting somewhere." (809) Niet: "Where's that?" (723) Ceylin: "If she made stuff for you, we'd need some favors in return," Ceylin points out not-so-subtly. (725) Ilushia: Ember raises one eyebrow in some surprise at that statement, something Niet had said made them want to do that? "I would be curious to come along as well, if you would let me. One who could make such interesting devices, I would be interested to see the place they came from." (722) Silver: "So, what's it going to be, Fisty?" (722) Silver: (Damn it.) (719) Fist of the Maker: "it would be difficult to allow access to a large group one would be easiest" (722) Silver: "Would -you- do that?" (809) Niet: "Where is it?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "Of course we would that's why the subject was brought up" (809) Niet: "No one's going unless you give us the details." (719) Fist of the Maker: "I gave details, Past the larger wood construct, past the open water pipes, past the corrupted water reservoir, past the smaller wood construct (809) Niet: "I guess we don't need to do anything with you then." (722) Silver: "Guess not. Sorry to bother you, Niet." (809) Niet: "If you don't let that cute mouth of yours work for real then no deal." (719) Fist of the Maker: "what sort of details?" (809) Niet: "You're not from Creation. Where are you from?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "Estasia" (809) Niet: "Which is?" (725) Ilushia: Ember frowns a few moments, shaking her head, "Past the large wood, over the rivers, past the lake, past a smaller wood. That's where you come from, hm?" looking to Fist, "How long did it take you to get here?" (719) Fist of the Maker: '7 Days march" (817) Shadell (enter): 03:08 (817) Niet: "Where is Estasia?" (725) Ilushia: ((Is it day or night?)) (719) Fist of the Maker: (Day) (725) Ilushia: ((And we're indoors?)) (719) Fist of the Maker: "Our connection is 7 days march from here" (719) Fist of the Maker: ((in the camp area tents and stuff) (817) Niet: ((Is it sunny?)) (725) Ilushia: Ember shakes her head, "I doubt you'll get more direct answer than that, Niet." contemplating a few moments, "Can you tell us which direction you came from? In relation to the sun?" (817) Niet: "That's not relevent." (817) Niet: "Were is Estasia?" (719) Fist of the Maker: "clarify what you are asking" (719) Fist of the Maker: (and yes its sunny) (722) Silver: "For the love of- is it IN CREATION OR NOT?!" (719) Fist of the Maker: "not" (817) Niet: "Then where is it?" (817) Niet: "Or what is it?" (725) Ilushia: Ember frowns a few moments, shaking her head with a sigh. (719) Fist of the Maker: "Its one of the Nations of Autocthonia" (817) Niet: "Not going." (719) Fist of the Maker: "is that so?" (729) Lightning Without Thunder: ((FUCK ITS LATE)) (725) Ilushia: Ember raises her eyebrows in some surprise, "I see. An interesting bit of information there." shifting the pipe in her teeth, "Thank you for that." (817) Niet: "Not cute at all." (719) Fist of the Maker: (it is, do we want to break here?) (722) Silver: Let's break. (719) Fist of the Maker: Alright 3 all around ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights